A gleam in my eye
by lilyme
Summary: Buffy realizes that she’s in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation? BuffyWillow. BtVS Season Four
1. Realization

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Part: **1/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is ;)  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

**Really important and stuff: **_To everyone who celebrates X-Mas on the 24th of December already (like me, for example) - Merry Christmas:))) With "celebrating Christmas", I mean unpacking gifts and things, of course, hehe  
_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE --- REALIZATION

It was a mild winter night and Buffy was strolling around on some of the various graveyards situated in Sunnydale. Right now she entered Restfield cemetery´, one of the older ones. The ground was pretty unbeaten, the grass had kept growing there for years without anyone caring to cut it. It almost looked like a small jungle, which made it the most favorite hangout place for vampires. They could lurk around behind the trees, waiting for some tender petite young women to show up and get sucked.

One might think, people would make their way to this lonely abandoned piece of town very rarely, but over the years it had become clear that it was a wonderful make-out place for Sunnydale's youth. They could be sure that others wouldn't find them here, except maybe fore the scary fang fairies of the night. But the teens were unaware of the danger they exposed themselves to voluntarily. Most of them had heard stories about vampires and demons and alike, who like to wait in their hiding spots, just counting the minutes to attack their next victim. But nevertheless most kids thought they were a myth.

These circumstances made this specific cemetery to the one most visited by Buffy on her daily patrols. Besides, it was only two miles away from the UC Sunnydale campus and she just loved to walk there on the little paths; although she had to watch her step, trying not to stumble over the roots of rotten trees crossing her way every now and then.

The semester was nearly over, the finals were written and Buffy was bouncing in her step, happy that the burden of studying 24/7 was over, at least for the next few weeks.

She grinned at the prospect of spending semester holidays with the gang. Every once in a while, they would all meet up in Xander's musty basement, watching videos or playing poker, though the last part didn't please her that much, because she knew that probably none of the others, including herself would have the chance to win but one game, considering Anya would be in the mix, and she appeared to win every single game, though she didn't understand the rules properly.

Apart from that she didn't like Anya that much, not because she did something bad to her or anything…it was just the way Anya behaved, so clearly inhuman. Well, of course she had been a demon for the last 1120 years. But then she was robbed of her powers and got stuck in this world full of mortals she couldn't relate to. She didn't get the way these people were with each other, she simply didn't understand the human rules; and frankly she didn't really care to learn them.

And the way she was talking about sex with Xander all the time simply drove Buffy nuts. It's like somebody handed you a porn, so very detailed were her sex talks sometimes.

Buffy figured it was the best to just shut off your ears on this. Like Giles, for example, well okay, he didn't shut off his ears on anything sexual Anya brought up, but at least he shut off his eyes about things he didn't approve.

Two weeks ago on a meeting at Giles's, she had noticed this for the first time really. She was used to Giles cleaning his glasses quite often, but she figured he did it because of dust or something clinging to them. But she had never noticed the topics that were brought up that made Giles behave like this – it always was some kind of sex talk and obviously Giles was quite thrown to see or hear anything involving other people's sex life.

Anyway Anya gave him a hard time talking about her nightly encounters with Xander, explaining whats and hows, finally forcing Giles to excuse himself to get some fresh air.

Later at the meeting, they had talked about the weekly creature features, that didn't seem so creature-y at the time. It was like all demons and vampires in Sunnydale put in a break to relax and regain their strength.

Buffy didn't quite know if she should be pleased with the very last thought, though it meant she had some more time on her hands at the time. Well, they are probably on Christmas vacation with their demon associates or something. Everyone deserves a proper Christmas, even not-humans.

But she emphatically hoped that Spike wouldn't make a cameo appearance, just like he had done at Thanksgiving. She wouldn't have minded one arrow of the Chumash Indians actually hitting his heart, stake him good and proper. But she hadn't seen him for weeks now. The hopeful thought of Spike having left her town once and for all sprung to her mind.

She still remembered too well Willow's 'my will be done' spell, that had nearly made her marry Spike. Not to mention the other consequences the spell had had: Xander, the demon magnet, Giles had become blind temporarily and Willow nearly had become a vengeance demon. But on the upside of the spell…Giles at least didn't have to watch Buffy and Spike making out. He didn't even need to pull off his glasses to not see their inappropriate behavior.

But on the downside…Willow had done this spell to feel better about Oz's departure, but in the aftermath she had felt even worse for causing so much trouble.

And Buffy couldn't stand seeing her Wills feeling bad. So she had put the ´Ewww, I was engaged with Spike´ thought away and switched to comforting the little redhead. As Willow had proposed earlier that day they had eaten sundaes and watched ´Steel magnolia´ together and it had made them both feel a lot better.

Buffy had to admit, concerning relationships the year 1999 had been really unfortunate for both of them. Oz had vanished about two month ago and had left a brokenhearted Willow behind, who obviously still had a ways to go before fully dealing with the fact that he probably never would return to her.

And her own love life…didn't seem to exist either at the moment. After Angel had broke up with her and had taken off after defeating the mayor-demon-snake…thingy on Graduation day, her whole world seemed to fall apart. And at this point, it had been Willow's turn to comfort her best friend by just being there for her. And that hadn't been the only time in 1999 Buffy needed Willow's comfort. She still remembered Parker, that creep, who simply had made a touch and go, ditching her after one night.

After Oz had broken up with Willow, which had happened about one month after Buffy's slip with Parker, the two of them had had several talk-all-night nights, in which they had played ´Share my pain´, just needing to talk to someone and knowing you're not the only one with a broken heart. Talking about it stilled both their needs, and at least Buffy was about ready to move on.

And she would have the chance if she wanted to.

Because for several weeks now, she had been courted by Riley, a nice guy, who is been tutoring in her psychology class. There was something handsome about him, he was tall and a real Sunnyboy. But on the other hand goofy, oafish and Teutonic, always wanting to keep her safe. But that is not what she needed; she could take care of herself, really.

And by the way, Riley wasn't quite the type Buffy is been normally attracted to. He didn't push her buttons. But at this very moment, she wasn't quite sure what her type is anyway.

Right now she could even tell which gender she preferred.

Of course she had a history of dating guys, but she had always felt there had to be something else. Though she didn't want to admit it to herself. No doubt, there was an attraction towards some actresses, when she watched certain movies, but she had soon figured that this was just to do with the character they played. That it impressed her; she hadn't let letting the other possible explanation for her attraction towards them sink in.

But about six weeks ago…things had changed. She had caught herself ogling another woman, practically stripping her with her gaze, before she had realized that she was in a public space and someone might have caught her staring.

Buffy still blushed at the memory.

From this day on, she had tried to restrain herself. She kept looking, but was cautious not being too obvious.

There was one girl though that attracted her more than anyone else. Red hair, big green eyes, fair skin slightly covered with freckles, the most gorgeous smile you can imagine and the cutest voice she'd ever heard.

She had known her for over four years, but never had noticed the sexual vibe from this woman; not until they had moved into the same dorm room. But from there on, slowly, night by night she had gotten engrossed more and more in the actions of the petite redhead, the way she acted, the way she moved, the way she spoke…hell, even the way she looked in her sleep.

All this little things added together made her realize that she was in love with her best friend.

Sometimes late at night, or better say early in the morning after patrol, she would sneak in their room, caught smiling by the sight of the sleeping little body lying in her bed, right arm and leg covered by the blanket, left arm and leg simply cuddling it, as if it was another person the redhead was unconsciously clinging to. And every night Buffy would lay awake in her bed, wrapped up in her fantasies of imagining herself in the position the blanket owned and have Willow snuggled up against her. This image made her gasp slightly.

Buffy got so carried away by her thoughts that she nearly missed the two vampires approaching her, mistaking her for some innocent damsel. When Buffy got the memo, she immediately jumped off the headstone she was sitting on while pondering about Willow.

The vamps shot at her two at once, one grabbing Buffy's arms from behind, the other trying to get a hold of her neck to bite down on it. But they underestimated the slayer strength Buffy owned; easily she shook off the hold of the vampire's hands on her arms. Giving him a head butt, she made him stumble and fall over the headstone backwards.

While the vamp tried to recover, Buffy let a stake slip out of her sleeve, forcing the other vampire to back away in slight terror, before lunging at her again. Trying to kick the stake out of her hand, he jumped up. Buffy used that opportunity to dodge him right in the junk, which sent the vampire to the ground, whimpering in pain.

He had no opportunity to recover from the kick, since Buffy was already plunging the wooden stake through his chest, turning him into dust. Turning over to the other side, she saw the vampire already standing up again, ready to jump at her.

"Come on, little girl, want to take me?"

"I don't know, if I want to take you," Buffy responded slightly amused by the little word game, "but I would want to stake you right away. You okay with that?"

"Don't you think, it should be my turn to stake you?" The vampire teased, throwing Buffy off for the fraction of a second.

"What? Ewww, tell me you don't mean, what I think you do. That is too gross."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe, how much fun a little rough and tumble with an undead American can be."

"Oh, I bet. But not in the way you intended. Besides, I know what a sack hop with vampire feels like. Been there, done that, moving on."

Just by saying that, she advanced the vampire, startling him with the sudden gear shift. He had no time to react before his face was punched hard three times, consequently making him see little bats flying around his head. And before he had a chance of regaining control, he was dust.

Buffy carefully plucked the stake back in her sleeve, while she continued walking across the cemetery. She knew this were probably the only vampires strolling around the cemetery this night.

A look on her watch told her it was almost 2 o'clock and therefore time to head back to her dorm, where she could still satisfy her fantasies with a glimpse of her sweet Willow peacefully sleeping.

---

Willow was lying awake in her bed, thinking about Buffy on patrol. She was slightly worried, but of course her little head was always busy with thinking, thinking, thinking. And mostly she spent time worrying about nothing. She knew Buffy was okay, but the last few weeks were merely sleepless nevertheless. She couldn't really grasp what it was, but there was definitely something about Buffy that caught her mind. The strength the other woman inherited, the grace in her movements while fighting, the simple thought of Buffy's hazel eyes looking into her own turned her on in a way that was unusual for her liking.

She had always been attracted to men only. She's had a crush on Xander since she could remember. And she has had a relationship with Oz, the guitarist, the werewolf. The one person she had loved with all her heart and soul, and he had left her with broken heart and shattered soul.

She would have given anything up to be with him, but deep in her heart she knew, that he would probably never come back.

She had to keep on living her life and decided she would start tomorrow. Right after waking up she would remove the ´Dingoes Ate My Baby´ poster, the poster of Oz's band, from her wall. She had to draw the line under this part of her life. And maybe this new attraction to Buffy was a way of getting over the whole Oz-experience.

There was one problem though. She loved Buffy, but how should she know, if Buffy was equally attracted to her, or at least to women? She had to find out somehow. She had to observe her reaction to certain situations she could put her in and Willow began to form certain ideas in her busy little head.

But right now she had to play the game she always did around 2 o'clock in the morning. 'Cuz right now she heard the keys being turned around in the lock and the door being lightly opened. Willow would pretend to be asleep. But of course she always had a hard time sleeping when Buffy was out there, fighting demons and dusting vampires. She'd rather had Buffy safe home and cuddled up against her.

She didn't want Buffy to worry about her laying awake all night thinking about things. So she lay, quiet trying not to move and calming down her breath. She was simply relieved that Buffy was really okay, alive and kicking ass like usual. Now she could definitely relax into a sleep filled with lots of images of Buffy.

---


	2. Confirmation

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Part: **2/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is  
_ And sorry about the movie choice, but I guess I had just watched that movie back then...and now I simply couldn't come up with anything else...but it also fits...somehow..._  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER TWO --- CONFIRMATION

Two days later it was Friday, which usually meant video-eve at Xander's. But he and Anya had planned something else instead. Going out on a date, and afterwards very possibly long hours of naked twosome-ness.

But this didn't mean that Buffy and Willow couldn't have their own video-eve together. Buffy left Willow with choosing the movie. So Willow went to the Campus's video-store, while Buffy made a quick sweep over nearby cemeteries.

When Willow entered the store she already had an idea, which kind of movie to rent. The last two nights she had had trouble sleeping. Her little head was much too busy with of ways to find out, if Buffy maybe was attracted to girls in some way.

So she went right to the case with gay rents, not really sure which one to take. She didn't want to push it too, so it definitely shouldn't be too porn. And she also didn't want Buffy right away figuring out, the movie would inherit girl-on-girl action.

Maybe the video in question should be about a totally different topic and she had think of some reasons for choosing a particular movie. All the sudden she remembered a show on television about four weeks ago called "What's new on tape?", where they talked about some German movie called Aimee & Jaguar´. The movie described the situation of Jews during the 2nd world war in Germany and it also revolved around a love-affair between two women, one of them Jewish, the other married with an officer of the German Reichsarmee´. Naturally, they were supposed to be enemies, but as always, love was stronger than social boundaries.

And because Willow was Jewish herself, she was also interested in the non-sexual topic of the movie. Besides movies with historical influence always had a big influence on Willow, the brainy type, always ready to absorb knowledge in any possible way.

With all these facts in mind, Willow rented the tape, and ten minutes later was back in their dorm room, waiting for Buffy to return from patrol. She had lit a few candles, supporting the mood the movie would soon arouse in the room. Besides flattering candlelight was way better to create a more romantic atmosphere. And that was pretty much what Willow had in mind.

By the time Buffy had finished her cemetery sweep, Willow had already thrown a bag of popcorn in the microwave, poured the steaming substance in a bowl and put two cokes on her bedside table, waiting to be swallowed down into Buffy's hungry little tummy.

---

Buffy was really excited to find out what kind of video Willow had chosen. She knew she could trust Willow totally in that way; she had a great taste in movies and knew what topics appealed to them both.

So she rushed through the halls of Stevenson Hall, their dorm, couldn't take to be without her beloved redhead much longer. In time she opened the door, she found the witch sitting on her own bed, leaning up against the headboard, smirking at her.

"Hey. Patrol went good?" she questioned. "Everything poofed?"

"Yeah, all oogly-wooglies gone." Buffy replied happily, absently discarding her coat on the ground, as she hopped on her bed, sitting right next to the redhead.

The blonde hairs on Buffy's left arm started to stand up straight, as she felt the sensation of Willow cotton sweater against it. She could smell the wonderful strawberry perfume the redhead wore and the scent of the lavender shampoo escaping from the taller girl's hair. _Hmm, what a wonderful smell_, she thought.

"So, what's on for tonight? Would want to see a neat movie right now." She finally implied, after taking in the surroundings a very long moment.

"Well, a few weeks ago I saw this show 'What's new on tape?'" on TV. And there they talked about this German movie 'Aimee & Jaguar'…"

"Whoa, 'Aimee & Jaguar'; sounds interesting," Buffy interrupted and added keenly "So, what's it about?"

"Well, it's mainly about the situation of Jews during the Nazi-reign in Germany. It had a five-star-rating and was highly praised by the critics. It also won several awards all over Europe."

"Oh, what? History movie? Nothing with…with romance or love or anything?" Buffy sounded a little disappointed.

"I never said that." Willow grinned.

"Oh, really?" Buffy suddenly was all ears. "So, spill, what about love and romance?"

"Well, you just have to find it out yourself." Willow teased.

Pouting, Buffy replied. "But I'd love you to tell me the whole story."

"Uh-uh, much prefer watching right now. Besides I've only seen parts of the movie in this show and I don't want to tell the story wrong." Willow explained.

"Oh, right." Buffy responded. "Oh, well, let the vid-fest begin."

While Willow grabbed the remote control, which lay on her left side, she felt Buffy inching towards her a little with the intention to find a more comfortable position. As she switched on TV and VCR, she had the certain feeling in her belly, that this night would change everything for the both of them.

---

Shortly after the movie started, Willow leaned in over Buffy, with the intention to grab a coke from the beside table on Buffy's right side. Both could have sworn that electricity ran through their veins as they felt their bodies so close to each other.

They didn't talk much during the movie and the end of it was followed by an awkward silence.

"So," Willow started.

"So," Buffy replied.

"So, Buff. What do you think about it?" Willow looked at her anxiously.

"Well, it was … interesting. Very authentic, about the historical facts, I guess. And very traumatic … about the persecution of the Jews …" Buffy answered.

"Yeah, good thing I was born forty years later … a-and in the USA, huh?"

"Yeah…," Buffy nodded slowly, not entirely sure about why Willow had chosen the movie. Apart from the topic what she had just mentioned, there was still…

"Buffy…," Willow continued, but then stopped.

"Hmm?" Buffy asked, rather knowing, what topic the redhead would bring up next.

Willow's heart was beating uncontrollably, as she considered how Buffy would answer her next question. "What do you think about the love-story? Really?" Her nervousness was clearly audible in her voice.

"Well, it was somehow different than other love-stories I've seen for long…but I think I liked it." She turned her head, facing Willow cautiously. "You?"

"Yeah, I liked it too." Willow countered.

"Will…," the blonde girl started, somewhat afraid of the redhead's reaction to the following question. "Did you know, the movie involved a lesbian relationship?"

Willow didn't look at Buffy as she answered, couldn't look at her, slightly embarrassed. "Well, yeah. It was brought up in this TV-show, you know."

"Uh-huh. Well, I liked it." Buffy repeated her thought. "I-I mean…the girl-on-girl part."

"You did?" Willow was suddenly all ears.

"Yeah."

_Now is your chance, Rosenberg…_Willow thought. "So, uh…do you have any special relations to this topic?"

As Willow said this, the slayer couldn't help feeling busted. If the witch would have looked at her right this moment, she could have seen the blushing in Buffy's cheeks. "There … is one girl, that…" She didn't continue.

"One girl, that …?" Willow prodded, secretly hoping, she was this particular girl.

"One girl, that … I'm very fond of." Buffy finally found her words again. "I don't think she knows about it. I just wish she knew how I feel."

"Well…you just have to tell her, how you feel about her. I-I think…it would make things way easier for the both of you." Willow said, not able to keep the stammer out entirely.

Buffy looked at her redheaded friend surprised. "So you're not freaked about what I told you just now?"

"No, of course not. Why should I? It's not like it is the weirdest thing in the world. A-And a lot of people sometimes have feelings for a person of their own sex..." Willow stopped for a second before continuing with her next revelation, eager to see Buffy's response to it. "It's not like I've never have had such feelings…"

"You had?" Buffy asked.

"Well, after Oz left, I felt just like … I wanted to give up on men altogether."

_Men…_Buffy nodded. "Gotta tell you, after the thing with Parker I felt exactly the same."

At the same moment, they turned face to face, both faces blushed, but eyes filled with relieve.

"Will…"

"Buff…" they started at the same moment and grinned.

"No, go ahead, Buffy. I interrupted you."

"Okay." Buffy breathed out heavily, sat up straight and took both of Willow's hands. "Will, I have to tell you something, and I don't know if you'll like it … and I don't want to hurt you in any way, but…" Buffy sighed deeply.

"But what?" Willow asked slightly concerned, almost panicking that Buffy was about to tell her, that she is in love with a totally different girl, not her. She scrunched her eyebrows, motioning for Buffy to continue.

"I'm … I'm in love with…" Buffy hesitated. "Oh, God..."

"Buffy, it's okay, you can tell me anything." Willow reassured her.

"You." Buffy finally said, immediately looking for a reaction in Willow big green eyes.

The sight Buffy got to see a few seconds later nearly tore her heart to pieces. The beautiful redhead in front of her had tears in her eyes. Buffy was afraid, she'd scared the wicca away, that she'd never wanted to have anything to do with her again. "Oh, no. Willow. I … I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry! But I…Please forgive me, please."

"Oh, no. Buffy…" Willow found her words between almost sobs. "I'm crying because I'm so happy. I'm so happy that you love me, too."

"'Too'?"

"Yeah, doofus," she smiled, seeing the slightly confused expression. And lowering her voice, she softly confessed, "I…I love you."

"My happy-teary-Will…" Buffy asked, bringing her right hand up to the redheads face, wiping away her tears. The sensation made both girls shiver. "…loves me?"

"Of course. I didn't mean to scare you with that. I was just so overwhelmed." Willow covered Buffy's hand that was still caressing her face with her own.

"Oh, you're adorable, Will," Buffy smiled at her.

"No, you are." Willow replied, squeezing the hand other lovingly.

"Well, let's not argue about that, all right?" Buffy grinned.

"Okay," Willow answered as Buffy finally let her hands fall from her cheek, letting it come to rest on the redhead's side. "You want us to hug now?" she asked in her cute little girl manner.

"Thought you'd never ask." Buffy answered. As she said this, she pulled Willow into a tight embrace, rocking her softly, caressing her back.

Willow, metaphorically speaking, of course, melted in Buffy's strong arms. She enjoyed every single second. No one could tell how long this embrace lasted. For them both it felt like hours. When they finally separated, both girls were totally content, happy that the other one loved them as well.

But although Willow was so flushed with hormones, her body soon succumbed to the sleep. Buffy motioned her to lie down on her bed and tucked her in lovingly.

Then, for several minutes she just sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Willow, her Willow, the woman she was hopelessly in love with. Finally, she lay down on the same bed, face to face with the redhead, enjoying the closeness and the wonderful sight in front of her.

Stealing a quick kiss from her sleeping beauty's forehead, she put an arm around her, before she found her sleep as well.

---


	3. Secret

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Part: **3/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is. Done with the akward, we're now where the fun begins...I think :P  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER THREE --- SECRET

The next morning, it was about 8 am, Willow woke up from, what seemed to her the most wonderful dream she ever had. She had dreamt that she and Buffy had watched a gay-love movie and afterwards Buffy had told her that she was in love with her. But she simply couldn't remember the rest of the dream.

When she was fully awake, she noticed that she was snuggled up in someone's arms, leaning against this someone's chest. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Buffy's body cuddling her own.

Although she had no idea, how this happened, she realized, that her wonderful dream was real. She was so happy she started to giggle slightly, but soon stopped, intending not to wake her sweetheart up.

For a long time she remained in this position, simply enjoying their new stage of relationship, hoping it would never end. She began caressing Buffy's face lightly and finally put a soft, short kiss on her ruby lips.

Although not awake yet, Buffy pulled Willow subconsciously closer to her. As she did so, hers and Willow's lips were only inches apart and Buffy could feel the redhead's warm breath on her face. She awoke from this sensation and was soon looking into deep green eyes that happily blinking at her.

"Hey, you," Willow said softly.

"Hi, honey," Buffy replied, testing out the word. Deciding it sounded nice, she continued. "Did you sleep well?"

"Never better." Willow replied smiling and snuggled even closer, resting her head on Buffy's chest.

"Good thing it's Saturday. No need to get up early and rush to class, huh?"

"Yeah, it's nice just laying here like this," she grinned up at Buffy. "But there's one thing. I'm a little hungry." A tiny rumbling sound from her tummy confirmed this.

"Yeah, I think the butterflies in my belly are fighting with my hunger," the blonde smirked

"Hope our hunger doesn't eat them up," The redhead replied.

"Don't worry, there are far too many," Buffy squeezed her redhead affectionately.

"Good to hear," Will laughed. But seconds later, they could hear the rumbling again.

"Well, then I guess we should get up." Buffy said pouting.

"Mmm…grumble," the wicca murmured, disentangling herself from her slayer.

"But it's pretty early and that means, we'll probably have the cafeteria all to ourselves."

"Hmm, sounds nice." Willow smiled.

They finally got up, quickly rushing to the girls' restroom, brushing teeth and showering. And soon they were walking hand in hand over the campus towards the cafeteria.

---

When they arrived at the cafeteria, only two other students were sitting there. The two were pretty sleepy and had not the slightest interest in their surroundings. So Willow and Buffy didn't have to worry about confused looks as they occasionally glanced lovingly at each other and played footsie under the table.

When they got back to their dorm room after two hours of eating breakfast and strolling around on the campus hand in hand, enjoying this wonderful…though snowless…winter day, they noticed that someone had left a message on their answering machine.

It was Giles, sounding slightly annoyed as he said: "Buffy, Willow, where are you two? Did you forget about our Saturday-morning-meeting? … Oh, well. Come as soon as you get this!"

"Oh, shoot. I totally forgot about the Scooby meeting!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Me too. Well, of course we have other things on our minds at the moment," Willow said smiling.

"You're right," Buffy replied as she pulled Willow in a loving hug.

Neither of them knew how long they had remained in this position, but they realized that it was probably a little too long as the phone rang again and Willow jumped up, getting it.

"Hello. Oh, hey Giles. We just got your message a minute ago. We were about to come right over." Willow grinned at Buffy, who hardly mastered not to giggle at the little white lie.

"It's already 11 am. What on God's green earth would take you two so long?" Giles yelled, losing nearly all of his British reservation.

"Oh, we didn't know it was this late. We just lost track of time. It was kind of a late start today, you know."

"Very well, I don't need to hear the details. Just come over as soon as possible."

"You got it," Willow said as she hung up. "Did you notice it was this late?" she asked her girlfriend, as they both exited.

"No, my timing is a bit off right now," Buffy smirked, taking Willow's hand as she locked the door behind them.

---

When they arrived at Giles's foyer, they had had a short talk about whether to tell their friends about their new encountered love, and both decided in unison that at this point it was way too early. And besides that they didn't want Xander ogling them all over and developing dirty thoughts about them…or Giles rubbing his glasses every time he saw them both together.

They knew it would be hard to keep their secret really secret, but they wanted to try as long as possible. Or at least, until they felt ready.

"Okay, prepare to uncouple," Willow informed Buffy.

"Check, uncouple," Buffy replied reluctantly, as she let go of Willow's hand.

"Let's do it," Willow said, as she opened the front door to Giles's apartment.

"Hey oh, it's our sleepyheads. Wanna tell us about the layabouts that took you so long?" Xander questioned.

He was positioned in the chair near the fireplace, with Anya sitting on his lap, playing with the tassels of his sweater. Giles was in the kitchen, as always he was cooking some tea for the group.

"None of your business." Buffy said plainly.

"Oooh, are there some naughty stories, that have to be told?"

"No, there aren't," Buffy countered. Besides, it was true. Apart from holding hands and playing footsie, there didn't happen anything between her and Willow yet. So no need to cover up stories with lame excuses.

"So, what's the rush, Giles?" Willow insisted to know, as she sat on the sofa.

"Oh, nothing much," Giles answered coming through the hallway, placing a plate with a tea-can, cookies and five cups on the table in front of the table.

"Well, then, sorry we're hurried," Buffy remarked snidely.

"Thank you," Giles answered annoyed. "I just wanted to know, if you found anything unusual on your last week's patrols."

"No, everything's normal. No extraordinary demons. There're almost no demons at all. I only killed two vampires in the last two nights and rarely more in the weeks before. I think the demons are all on Christmas holidays or something."

"Well, if they are not Pagans or something, it's sounds logical. I mean even the demons deserve a nice every year holiday, don't you think?" Willow said, intending to joke. And really, she made Buffy chuckle at her words, while Giles looked slightly confused.

"I have to agree with Willow." Anya blurted out, nodding. "I had a contract with my ex-boss D'Hoffryn about holidays around Christmas. Every year from 23rd to 26th of December he would give me off. But then again I had much more work after my holidays, because around Christmas people always tent to implode easier. Whether they got the wrong present or didn't like the cooking or anything... In fact, once there was a woman who got frying pan from her husband, and this was the 3rd Christmas frying pan in three years. So after Christmas she called for vengeance and wished her husband would end up a little bug she could easily smash with that brand new pan." Anya sighed, "Good times."

"Er," Giles cleared his throat. "Even if the paranormal activities are less than para of at the moment, we should keep our eyes open. We never know what to expect," he stressed.

"Admit it, you just miss us," Buffy countered.

"Yeah, maybe you should get yourself a new job. Just to have something to do," Xander said.

"Or a new girlfriend," Anya offered. "Then you would have lots of nice things to do and wouldn't be so bored anymore, that you would have to call us here to a pointless meeting, where you have nothing important to tell us."

"Anya, I could live very well without your remarks. If you are so bored, than just go and do whatever you have in mind," the Englishman countered.

"All right. Xander, come with me." Anya stood up, taking Xander's hand, yanking him off the chair and towards the door. "We have a lot of fun, exciting things to do," she said to Buffy and Willow, who barely paid attention to the current discussion.

"Don't break the bed," Buffy mocked, forcing Willow to giggle lightly.

Xander glared at Buffy, while he was dragged out the door by Anya. Giles seated himself in the chair Anya and Xander had just occupied.

Willow and Buffy glanced shortly at each other. Nothing had gone down until now. They were doing a good job in pretending there's nothing.

"Is there really nothing going on?" Giles quizzed. Willow and Buffy felt so busted, they jumped apart about three feet.

"What? No! No, there's absolute nothing," Willow answered for both of them, not quite sure, what Giles meant.

"Pity. Well, I hate to admit it, but I would want me a nice mucusy demon to fight. I'd be more exciting than sitting here and watching those…dull quiz-shows…"

"I have to agree with Xander. Why don't you look for a new job or something? Or join a club?" Buffy offered.

"And what clubs would spring to your mind?"

"Hello, I don't live your life for you. You'll have to select your clubs on your own. Maybe something like 'Englishmen in Sunnydale' or 'Advanced tea drinking'," Buffy joked.

"Very funny. But maybe I could give guitar-lessons. I'm sure I'd be a good teacher."

"You play guitar?" Willow was all ears. The sound of a guitar always caught her heart. Even before she dated Oz.

"Well, I learned to play during my time in Oxford. It was a good way to distract myself from the pressure of my calling as a watcher."

"And I bet it was a good way to turn ladies on. Did you have lots of dates back then?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Well, I won't give you the details, but there were a few women that enjoyed my guitar-sessions very much, I have to say."

"I bet." Willow mused. "I'm sure you were an animal back in your day. Not that you aren't an animal now! Oh, no…I mean…," Willow sighed, thrown off by Buffy's amused look.

"Why don't you try to kill three birds with one stone? At the 'espresso pump' there are often evenings, where regular people have the opportunity to perform. Then you might earn some money, you'll have something to do and you maybe find a new girlfriend," Buffy explained.

"It's nice that everyone is so interest in the well-being of my love-life. I think I'll just take it slow the next few weeks."

"But that's what you've been doing the last seven months," Willow thought. "It's time you get out and get a life, before you wither here all by yourself."

"Speaking of getting out. Will, I nearly forgot that there is this real cool bar that I wanted to show you. It's open on Sundays from 5 p.m. on. We'll have to go now, if we wanna get there early," Buffy found an excuse to leave Giles', to be alone with Willow again.

"Right…this real cool bar. We'd better go now," Willow played along.

Buffy jumped up, taking Willow's hand. "So, Giles, we'll call you, if we find anything unusual. If not we'll see you next weekend. Okay?"

"Right, then."

"Bye," Willow said, exiting behind Buffy.

And once again Giles was all alone in his comfy apartment. But instead of moping about his situation, he grabbed his guitar and started to play.

---


	4. Hurting

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Part: **4/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR --- HURTING

On the walk back to their dorm, Buffy and Willow talked about, where to spend the rest of their first day as not-yet-lovers. The blonde told her girlfriend about a wonderful garden, Heather Field, which was about three miles from the UC Sunnydale Campus. Since today was Saturday, they could enjoy a long night of loving twosome-ness. People rarely found their way to this serene spot, so they'd probably have the beautiful, sunset all to themselves.

At their dorm they packed a bag with some blankets, hot tea, some sandwiches and fruit to eat. Also they took their coats along with to keep themselves warm. It had been a relatively warm winter until this point, but you never know.

Packed with all supplies, they took off towards Heather Field. They walked hand in hand about thirty minutes, occasionally stopping to enjoy a loving hug or simply a little mooning session.

When they finally got there, the place was abandoned. Apparently everyone else was at one of the many frat parties that were going on every weekend or they met at the Bronze, still the town's only noteworthy club to go to.

"Well, I guess we're all alone," Buffy said.

"Guess so," Willow smirked.

"Come on. There's a tree near the river. Very cozy to lean again and snuggle up," Buffy smiled, motioning for Willow towards it. "See? It's a willow," she grinned. "Did I ever tell you that I like willows very much…whether they are humans or not?" she added, purposefully making it sound silly.

"Well, the tree is buff, Buff," Willow played along, looking at the admittedly beautiful tree. With branches that easily reached the ground here and there. "It's a buffy willow-tree," she smirked. "How about we make it our tree?"

"Check. Our one and only snuggly, buffy willow-tree. Come here," Buffy sat down, leaning against the tree and motioned for Willow to sit between her legs, leaning against her. Willow did as she was asked and Buffy hugged her tightly.

"Hmm. This is nice," Willow said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sundown?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah." Willow replied, looking at the beautiful sky painted in red and the sun that had almost disappeared behind the big blue mountains. "But I meant this … being here with you."

"Really?" Buffy teased, stroking Willow's arm.

"Of course. Like it too?"

"Yeah." Buffy leaned closer to Willow, her mouth now in reach of Willows ear. "But you know, what I would like as well?"

"What?" Willow grinned.

"Doing this." By saying this Buffy started to nibble at incredibly yummy-looking Willows ear, sending shivers of joy through the redhead's body.

"Mmmm, Buffy…," Willow purred.

"You like?" Buffy quizzed, kissing Willows neck.

"You know how long I have dreamt of this?" the redhead said softly.

"Well, you could've said something sooner," Buffy snickered and watched as Willow turned around, facing her.

She smiled softly, "You're one to talk, slayer."

And then there was this moment. The moment where you just know what is about to happen. Buffy was looking at the soft lips that had just made fun of her. Willow noticed this and edged closer.

Tentatively Buffy pressed her lips against Willow's, forcing Willow to whimper. The kiss was soft, gentle and chaste, but longer than kisses that only-friends happened to exchange sometimes.

After their lips parted, Buffy looked into a beaming face, flushed from Willow's knowledge that this had been probably the official start of their girlfriendish relationship.

"Hmm, that was nice." Buffy smiled. "Come here," she slung her right arm around Willow, moving the redhead closer to her, hugging her tightly as a new meeting of lips began.

Buffy traced Willow's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Willow allowed her willingly to enter, placing one hand on the back of Buffy's head, holding her tight. Buffy put her hands on the small of Willow's back, caressing her softly.

Soon they were lying on one blanket they had been sitting on before. Buffy on top of Willow, straddling her hips.

After a few minutes of kissing and giggling, Buffy sat up, opened the bag and pulled out a box with strawberries. Willow raised her eyebrows amused. Well, yeah, breakfast had been a pretty long time ago. But she was sure that her blond girl had also things on her mind…except from stilling a possible hunger.

Buffy lifted the lid and stuck one of them between her lips. She leaned forward and fed Willow with her mouth, both savoring the taste of the strawberry and each other's mouth.

After a few strawberry-tasted kissed, it was Willow's turn to feed Buffy. Some time in between, she had managed to swap positions with Buffy, never breaking the connection of their mouths.

After what seemed like years of just kissing and caressing each other, they snuggled up against each other, Buffy spooning her darling, hugging her, arms resting over the redhead's stomach and nuzzling her neck. One blanket covered them both, although the night was pretty warm, considering it was the end of December.

---

This warm winter was not just perfect to plan a happy lovers' camp-out, but also to plan a delicious vampires' bite-fest. And therefore three vampires were strolling around near Heather field, looking for someone to eat.

Through her sleep, Buffy heard some twigs snapping, as the vampires approached. She woke up and looked around. At first she didn't see anything, her eyes needed to adjust to the darkness first. But after several seconds she made sight of two bloodsucking fiends sneaking towards them. Carefully she disentangled from Willow, not wanting to wake the redhead up. She jumped at the vampires.

"All right. Let's make this quick," she said in a low voice.

The first vampire was easy to handle, he was pretty inexperienced and was dusted within ten seconds. As Buffy prepared to attack the second vampire, she heard Willow screaming in agony. A vampire hugged the redhead, just like she had done before and started biting down her neck.

"You fricking bastard!" Buffy exclaimed as she jumped around and saw the scenario. She ran towards them and kicked the vampire in the face, evoking a heavy nose bleed on his part. Quickly the slayer helped Willow to her feet and told her to run.

Buffy turned back to the two remaining vampires. "Come on, attack me!" she growled enraged.

"I don't know, I would like it much better to drink of your little friend. She's a nummy treat," the first one replied and patted his stomach.

"The only way to get to her, is over my dead body," the angry slayer replied.

"All right, then." The first vampire lunged at her, while the second one sneaked around them and grabbed Buffy from behind.

The two vampires tackled her, so there was no possible escape. Buffy reached in the pocket of her coat, knowing she had hidden a stake there. But when she reached it, the pocket was empty.

"Looking for this thing, little girl?" The vampire behind Buffy laughed, waving the stake in his hand. When he threw it behind him, he said "Oops! Look, what I did."

"That's no problem. I can take two vampires even without a weapon." Buffy bragged, not really believing her own words. _Oh, Will, I wish you were here_.

As if she had heard it, Willow stopped dead in her tracks after she ran a few hundred meters. Her left hand clutched to her bleeding neck wound. She felt that something wasn't quite right over at the field and decided to go back to the fighting spot and see if Buffy could use her help.

When she reached the place little later, she saw Buffy being held by one vampire, while the other was trying to drink of her. She took the stake, that she found in the grass and crept up to them, cautious not to make any sound. She reached the three and immediately managed to hit home, turning the first vampire into dust.

"Hey!" The remaining vampire exclaimed, but smirked at the same time. "Well, I guess, I have to kill you two, then."

"Wanna see you try. Now it's two against one, you see," Buffy said, glad that Willow had decided to go back, but at the same time worried about her.

"Bring it on, then," the vampire teased.

Buffy punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. In the time he needed to recover, Willow handed Buffy the stake, which the slayer immediately plunged into the vampire's chest.

When the danger was over, Buffy turned to Willow and hugged her tightly. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have known it was a bad idea to sleep out here."

"It's okay, Buffy. It's okay, really," Willow nodded slowly, but also felt that it was a little less than 'okay, really'.

Buffy started to cry. "No, it's not. It's my fault you got hurt. If those fiends would have killed you, I couldn't go on living...I love you…"

"Oh, Buffy. I love you, too." Willow reassured and put a kiss on Buffy's nose.

The blonde started to smile and kissed Willow's mouth quickly. "Now let me see your wound." Buffy tilted Willow's head lightly to take a look at the still heavily bleeding neck. "That thing is pretty deep. It's a miracle you're alive, at all."

As Buffy said the last words, Willow went unconscious and collapsed in Buffy's arms. They both slumped to the ground.

"Oh, my god. Will! Please, please, come back." Buffy screamed at her and patted her cheek a couple of times.

When Buffy's mind started working fully again, she wrapped Willow in the blankets to keep her warm and pressed a handkerchief from the backpack against Willow's neck to stop the bleeding. She took Willow in her arms and carried her away from Heather field. The hospital was more than five miles away and she didn't have a cell-phone to call an ambulance. So she decided to run over to the closest she could think of.

She only hoped that she'd make it in time.

---


	5. Save

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: PG-13 to R  
**Part: **5/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE --- SAVE

Ten minutes later Buffy was banging like hell at Giles's door. "GILES! GILES!"

"Bloody hell! It's 2 a.m." Giles yelled as he crawled his way out of his bed and trampled down the stairs. When he opened the door, he saw a tear-streaked Buffy holding a pale and unconscious Willow in her arms.

"My God, what happened?!" Giles demanded, letting the two girls pass.

Buffy lay Willow carefully down on the couch in the middle of the room. "We got attacked. There were three vampires, but I only saw two of them. I completely missed the third one...that bit her. I'm so stupid!"

"Buffy, don't blame yourself," Giles told her, as he checked Willow's vitals. "I don't think she needs to see a doctor, but she needs to rest. Would you mind bringing me the first aid kit out of the bathroom?"

Buffy didn't even need five seconds to do as she was told. Giles carefully cleaned Willow's wound and patched her up. "I think it's better if we bring her upstairs to the bed. You should go home and get some sleep as well, Buffy. There's nothing much you could do now."

"I'm staying!" the little blonde exclaimed. "I will never leave her alone again. She's my everything," Buffy didn't notice Giles's confused expression as she said this.

"Er, would you tell me, why you two were out this late at night, packed with blankets and a bag pack?"

"We, um, we were … picnicking, a-and I guess, we just fell asleep and didn't notice that it got dark. And then I woke up from the noise the vampires made," Buffy told him, carefully edited the romantic parts out, as she picked up her darling from the couch and took her upstairs.

"I see," Giles responded, sensing something behind this story, not only because of the unlikeliness of having an outside picnic in winter. "Well, I'll give Xander a call, as soon as it's light out to come over."

"Okay." Buffy replied, placing Willow on Giles's bed, tucking a stray hair behind the redhead's ear.

Ten minutes later, Buffy has fallen asleep on her sweetheart's side, holding on to Willow's hand. She was too exhausted with the fighting and worrying about Willow.

Giles, who went upstairs to check on Willow once more, took a blanket out of a drawer and lay it over Buffy. After that he descended downstairs and lay down on the couch. It would be a couple of hours till Willow would wake up, so he returned to sleep.

---

About five hours later, it was almost 8 o'clock, Giles was already awake and went to the kitchen to cook him and the girls some tea, Xander burst through the door. "Giles, what happened… I just got your message." Xander exclaimed.

Giles, totally startled by the sudden noise, mumbled to himself. "This time I could have sworn I had the door locked." To Xander he explained. "It's okay. No need to worry."

"But you said something about Will being hurt?!"

"Well, there was a vampire-attack last night. Buffy and Willow were out on …well, patrol."

"Is she okay?" the young man asked, clearly worried for his best friend.

"She's going to be fine. She just went unconscious from the shock, I think."

"Oh, thank God," Xander was audibly relieved.

"Yes, I was about to make some tea. Would you like some, as well?"

"Yeah, thanks." Xander replied, as he made his way upstairs to check on the girls. He found Buffy, lying parts on and parts off the bed, one arm wrapped around Willow, the hand of the other arm holding onto the redhead's hand. Xander smirked, as he saw his two girls together like this. _If I didn't know better, I could have sworn, this two were lovers_, he thought as decided to let them rest some more and went downstairs to sit on the couch.

---

A little later, Willow woke up and found Buffy cuddling her halfway. She began to caress the arm that Buffy had wrapped around her. The blonde woke up from this sensation, craning her neck to look in Willow's eyes.

"Hey!" The blonde girl whispered.

"Hi." Willow replied, squeezing Buffy's hand. It was only then when she noticed their unusual surroundings. "Where are we?"

"At Giles'. I brought you right here, after you fainted. You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, Buffy," Willow sat up and wrapped her arms around Buffy.

Buffy welcomed the embrace, hugging the other girl as tight as possible. "I'm soooo happy, you're okay."

---

Meanwhile Xander and Giles were sitting on the couch and tried to be as quiet as possible, with the intention not to wake up the sleeping girls upstairs. Giles was researching in one of his musty old books, although there was nothing to research, really, and Xander read the 'Morning In Sunnydale'- Paper, as they heard the girls talking upstairs. They got up and went slowly to the stairs.

---

Willow was still wrapped in Buffy's strong arms. Buffy loosened the grip slightly to look into Willow's green eyes. "I don't think I could ever live without you. I love you. You're my everything."

"Oh, Buffy…," Willow's eyes started welling up and soon happy tears were rolling down her face.

Buffy caressed Willow's face and kissed away her tears, not caring that Xander and Giles could turn up and see them like this. She finally placed soft kisses on Willow's lips, discovering her mouth anew.

At some point they heard Giles clear his throat and broke the kiss, to see Giles's confused expression and Xander's smirk.

"Hey, girls. Well, I'd say, that's a new look," Xander said, grinning widely.

"Hey, Xand. Enjoying the show?" Buffy mocked.

"Well, it's definitely good to see that you take care of Will so well."

Buffy turned around and saw Willow blushing slightly from Xander's words.

"Hi, Xander," Willow said softly.

"Hey, Will," Xander smiled, as he went to hug Willow tightly, while he was pushing Buffy away slightly. "I'm so glad, you are okay." He exclaimed as he kissed Willow on the forehead.

"Hey, I'm getting slightly jealous here," Buffy pouted, as she sat there, feeling kinda left out.

"Er…would you girls like some tea?" Giles asked, interrupting the three teens.

"Yeah, that would be nice, Giles," Willow said, leaning back against the headboard.

"You stay here. I get your tea." Buffy smiled, as she got up and followed Giles in the kitchen.

---

Xander still sat on the bed and smirked.

"What?" Willow asked, as she saw his grin.

"Well, I just gotta say, that's a first. You and Buffy with the smoochies."

"Anything wrong with it?"

"No, it's just, I didn't think my girls are gay."

"Well, I don't know, if I would call us gay. But there's definitely something going on here. It's unlike anything that ever happened to me. I think I love her more than I've ever loved anyone," Willow smiled, her eyes tearing up again.

Xander started to pout. "You love her more than you've loved me," he teased his best friend.

"Oh, Xander is jealous," Willow punched him in the arm.

At this moment Buffy came back upstairs, carrying a plate with two steaming mugs of tea. As she saw Xander's pout, she asked. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Xander is jealous that I love you more than I've loved him," Willow laughed.

Buffy couldn't help but grin. "Oh, Xand. You know, we love more than any other man in the world," She said, as she placed the place on the bedside table and sat down on the bed.

"Really?" Xander smiled.

"Really," Buffy and Willow said in unison.

Xander hugged his girls tightly. "And I love you more than any other girls…that are not my girlfriend," he added quickly.

"Oh, group-hug," Willow squeaked, making her friends laugh.

After some moments, they broke the hug. "So, how far have we gotten so far?" Xander quizzed. Now that he had the chance to, he wanted to know everything he could.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Buffy replied.

"Come on, no naughty secrets you wanna tell your best friend about?"

"No!" Willow and Buffy replied.

"Well, that's too bad," Xander got up and headed for the stairs. "But, don't forget, we can hear you downstairs."

---

"How do you feel, baby?" Buffy asked her sweetheart as she made a move to touch Willow bandaged wound gently.

"Fine," Willow replied, referring to her neck. "And I'm glad, Xander took it…the 'us' so well, too."

"Yeah, but nevertheless he'll have dirty thoughts about us."

Willow grinned. "Well, duh! What did you think. He's a guy."

"Yeah, you're right," Buffy's smile was even bigger.

"But what about Giles?" the redhead was a little more concerned.

"Well, he'll get over it."

"Yeah." Willow said, trying to sit herself up higher.

"Here, let me help you." Buffy said, tucking two pillows behind Willow's back, making her more comfortable.

"Thanks." Willow replied as she leaned quickly in to kiss Buffy.

"And look, what I got here. A steamy mug of tea, with three scoops of sugar. Some thing sweet for my sweet." Buffy said as she took the two cups and handed one to Willow.

Willow slid a bit to the side and patted the bed beside her, motioning Buffy to sit next to her.

Buffy did as she was told.

Sipping on her tea, Buffy turned to face Willow. _God, she is so beautiful. No wonder that vampire bastard wanted to bite her_. She looked down Willow's neck and her eyes rested on the carefully patched-up wound.

Willow felt Buffy's intensive stare and turned her face towards her. "What?" she asked lightly as Buffy kept lingering on her neck.

"Hmm, I just thought it was not surprising that the vampire bit you. He had good taste."

Willow blushed at that compliment.

"But don't worry. If any bloodsucking fiend dares to lay a hand on you, I promise they'll die the cruelest death imaginable. From now on, I will be the only person sucking on your neck." Buffy purred.

"Ms. Summers, are you trying to seduce me?" Willow replied huskily.

"Oh, I would never take advantage of you in your weakened state."

"I wouldn't mind. Maybe you can even help to make me feel better." Willow's right index finger started drawing circles on Buffy's thigh, which caused both of them to shiver.

After a while, Willow hand edged higher…"Oh, my God. You are making me so hot right now," Buffy said, rolling her eyes from the sensation.

"I'm well aware of that." Willow replied, nearly touching Buffy's most sensitive spot.

"If you don't stop this right now, I might take you right here, in front of Giles and Xander."

"Oh, don't want that to happen, do we?" Willow asked serious, removing her hand from Buffy and looking up into her eyes.

"Really not," Buffy nodded.

Both swallowed down their lukewarm tea in less then five seconds, and soon walked down the stairs.

"Hey, it's Wills and the Buffster," Xander said as he looked up from a newspaper at his two girls.

"You seem to be all right, Willow." Giles remarked as he made his way from the kitchen to sit on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Yeah, I feel good. Just needed to rest a little."

"I would recommend it's better to keep up to that. We don't want you to fall over," Giles replied.

"Don't worry. I'm strong enough to take care of her in any way possible." Buffy said taking Willow's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze.

"I bet," Xander said smirking.

"Right." Buffy glared. "And now we better go. I'm gonna Will home. You know…letting her rest."

As she said this, she dragged Willow along with her towards the door, grabbing their coats, as they exited, leaving Xander and Giles quite stunned.

"Is it just me or do you think that think they're not gonna rest that much…," Xander started grinning.

"I'd prefer to not think about it that much, thank you," Giles replied.

---


	6. Naughty

**Author:**lilyme  
**Title:**A gleam in my eye  
**Rating**: R  
**Part: **6/6  
**Spoiler:**BtVS Season 4  
**Summary:**Buffy realizes that she's in love with a certain redhead. But how will this one react to her revelation?  
**Main Characters/Pairing: **Willow/Buffy, Xander, Giles, Anya  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own these characters, they belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy.  
**Note:**I wrote this when I was 17…and 'terribly innocent' ;) Had it on my computer ever since and only my beta recently convinced me to publish it. So…what's to say…it's not my best work ever and nowadays I can't even tell you what made me write Buffy/Willow in the first place…but, oh, well, here it is  
**Warning: **Contains mild sexual activities. If you're too young for that, move it along ;)  
**Feedback:**Still very appreciated

* * *

CHAPTER SIX --- NAUGHTY

"So, what do you have in mind?" Buffy asked Willow, as they were walking hand in hand.

"Well, I thought we were going to a quiet place, get undressed and make each other very, very happy. But I have no idea, where to find a quiet place. I mean, the dorm is not really … the right place."

"May I recommend my bedroom?" Buffy offered.

"But what about your mum?" Willow asked.

"Mom's in L.A. doing some work for the gallery, art collecting or something. She shouldn't be back until a few days."

"Sounds tempting. All right, I'm in." Willow was elated. She threw her arms around Buffy's neck and kissed her lightly. At least it was intended to be a light kiss. But considering how worked up they already were, they simply couldn't keep their emotions low.

It was definitely time to get to the Summers Residence.

---

They arrived at 1630 Revello Drive about twenty minutes later, enough time to get very, very horny and wet in the right places.

With two rapid twists of the key, Buffy opened the front door, immediately yelling "Mom!" just to make sure her mother was indeed out of the house.

When she heard no reply she dragged Willow through the doorframe into the house, closed the door and immediately pushed Willow against it, nibbling on her lips, wanting to access the sweet witch's mouth again.

Willow welcomed her willingly, as her hands started roaming up and down the slayer's back.

Buffy nestled her left hand in Willow's red curls, while the other embraced the redheads waist, wanting more connection to her beloved. She pushed her leg between Willow's, forcing the witch to gasp in excitement.

"Oh God, Buffy," Willow breathed in her mouth. She removed her mouth from the slayer's and started to nibble on her ear.

"Oooh, slayer like," Buffy grinned. She looked Willow in the eyes and asked in a husky low voice, "So, where do you wanna go?" she kissed Willow's forehead, "My room?" she kissed her left eyelid, "Mum's room?" she kissed her right eyelid, "Kitchen?" she kissed the top of her nose, "Living room?" she kissed the left of Willow's mouth, "Dining room?" she kissed the right of Willow's mouth, "Just name it," she kissed Willow directly on the mouth.

The redhead groaned at Buffy's caressing movement as well as at the leg moving between her own.

"Anywhere. But we should move fast. I'm hardly able to stand up any longer." Willow breathed.

"No worries. I can carry you easily." Buffy replied, picked Willow up the floor and slung the redhead's legs around her hips.

Willow felt totally comfortable and snuggled closer on Buffy, while the petite, but remarkably strong, blonde woman, carried her towards the kitchen.

"What do we want in here?" Willow asked her darling curiously, wondering what the slayer had in mind. Sex on the kitchen counter, maybe?

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. Just would you hold on tighter to me? I don't want you to slip."

Willow gratefully did what she was asked.

Buffy removed one hand from Willow's legs and opened the fridge, in which she found a canister of whipped cream and placed it in Willow's lap, to have her hand free again.

The redhead shivered lightly at this sensation.

Buffy closed the fridge and moved to one cupboard next to the window, and removed a small box of chocolate chips from it. "Okay, let's head upstairs," Buffy whispered in Willow's ear, as she walked out the kitchen towards the stairs.

"It's cold..." The feeling of the canister against her crotch made Will not really comfortable. But she just complained half-heartedly, much too aroused by Buffy's right hand, resting on her right butt-cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll get you warmed up soon enough." Buffy promised, as she kissed Willow briefly.

---

Finally Buffy reached her room, entered with Willow in her arms and placed the redhead carefully on her bed.

"Hey, baby. You okay?" Buffy asked as she saw the dazed look.

"Oh, yeah, but we'd better get started, before the whipped cream gets all melty on us." Willow looked down on her lap, where the canister still rested. Buffy took the canister and put it on the bedside table, right next to the box of chocolate chips.

"What do you think of a little game?" The Slayer asked huskily, as she traced Willow's thigh with her index finger.

"Oooh, I like games," Willow replied curiously, as she couldn't wait for the blonde girl to proceed.

Buffy reached over to her bedside table and opened the drawer. Willow arched an eyebrow; you hear lots of rumors about what some people have in there… But she shrugged, when Buffy only brought forth a small box. "Open it," She motioned for the taller woman to take a peek.

Willow opened it and found two dice in it, which clearly weren't meant to play Parcheesi. "Oh, love dice. I always wanted to try some of those."

"So did I," Buffy answered her, tickling Willow's tummy lightly. "So, who wants to start?"

"Slayers first," Willow replied.

"All right, then. If you say so," Buffy took the two small cuboids out of the box, placed it on the ground, and sat cross-legged in front of Willow, who was comfortably leaning against her cupboard. She threw the dice and as they landed on the blanket of her bed, they said: ´Touch´ & ´Lips´.

"Oh, well. Let's start slow then," Buffy said as she leaned in on Willow, who leaned in a little as well, and soon they brushed their lips together in one soft, but slightly passionate kiss.

After what seemed like hours of snogging, they parted and Willow took the dice in her hand. She threw a ´kiss´& ´neck´. "Oh, well. Look at that," Willow said, lunging at the slayers neck, giving it a smooth and tender kiss.

Buffy was next and threw ´suck´ & ´ears´. So Buffy sucked and nibbled on first the left and then the right of Willow's earlobes, hearing a low moan in reply.

When Buffy had finished sucking and nibbling, it was again Willow's turn to throw the dice, that soon blinked at her saying ´suck´ & ´nipples´. Willow looked in Buffy's eyes, asking for permission to take a step forward. Buffy reassured her with a quick nod and a smile. "Then I guess, I might have to undress you." Willow started, her eyes beaming at the thought of her beloved lying half naked in front of her.

"Guess so." Buffy replied.

Willow reached for Buffy's blue sweater and slowly zipped the fly down, revealing a white tank top underneath. Erect nipples were to be seen under the white cotton. Willow gripped the rim of the top, slowly pushing it upwards. Well-tanned, flawless skin was revealed. The redhead tickled Buffy's navel with the tip of her right finger. The slayer shuddered, as the electricity flooded from Willow's finger through her body.

A few seconds later Willow pulled the tank top up and over Buffy's head and now the bra-less Slayer sat in front of her, and blushed slightly as the witch's lusty eyes roamed over her naked form.

Willow smiled at the sight. She motioned for Buffy to lie down on her back. "Close your eyes," she took the canister of with cream, shook it shortly and sprayed one dab on Buffy's left nipple, one on her right and a heart in the valley between the slayer's breasts.

The redheaded witch leaned down and slowly licked the space between Buffy's breasts clean, producing goose bumps on the blonde's skin. Then she moved over to her left nipple, took it in her mouth and started sucking on it.

The slayer moaned in anticipation, as she got a hold of the redhead's thigh, which in the meantime had made its way between her own.

The redhead pressed her leg harder against the slayer's centre as she moved her mouth over to Buffy's right breast. She nibbled and suckled until even the last part of crème was gone.

And then, abruptly, just when Buffy had gotten all comfortable and was simply enjoying Willow's ministrations, the redhead sat up and took the dice in her hands again.

"Hey, Buff, your turn," she grinned at the slayer whose eyes were closed.

The blonde opened them reluctantly, but when the saw the naughty grin on the redhead's lips leaned up to kiss her again. Passionately and deep.

She flipped them over, pinning Willow to her bed and straddling her hips. Taking the canister into the hands, she grinned, "Screw the dice. I know what I want to nibble now.

And with that, she pushed Willow's shirt up a good deal to expose the freckled and well-built tummy. She drew a huge smiley on it, before taking the chocolate chips and giving eyes and nose some more pep.

Satisfied with her masterpiece, which also the redhead that was craning her neck could finally make out, she lunged down to fill her suddenly very hungry tummy.

---

THE END


End file.
